


Asleep and Unsaid

by neednot



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post- "Plus One", Revival fic, plus one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednot/pseuds/neednot
Summary: A short post- "Plus One" drabble





	Asleep and Unsaid

She has come to him so many times when she couldn’t sleep, over the years. He knows her body better than he knows his own, the way her chest rises and falls when she sleeps, the little murmurs she makes when she’s having a nightmare. 

This? This is different. The Scully in front of him is a woman he both knows and doesn’t, her lines and edges a little sharper, her hair longer. 

But she smells the same. And her chest rises and falls the same. 

“What’s going to happen?” she murmurs. “To us?” 

She talks of need and children and her age, but he knows her too well. He knows that’s not what she’s asking.

_Do you still love me? Our son?_

_Will you?_

She knows he loves her but sometimes she needs to convince herself that it’s real, that he’s real, his body solid and warm behind hers. 

And when she pulls him to her, presses her mouth hotly against his, she tells herself–

_I know him. He’s real. I’m real._

_I’m real._

_I’m real._


End file.
